Innocence Forgotten, Blood Spilled
by Mabelablitity
Summary: "Guys like Finn aren't supposed to get raped." Written for an LJ prompt; Puck, Finn, and Kurt somehow get trapped by Karkofsky's gang. One is raped, one is severly beaten, and one is forced to watch the whole thing.


Finn screams against and bites the hand that's now covering his mouth. It's hard to remember how they've got to this point, how he's somehow let three other football players rip off his t-shirt and start working their hands down his pants. But he's telling himself that that doesn't matter, that he doesn't matter, as he tries to struggle out of their grasp. Kurt is all that matters, he looks so small as he curls in on himself trying to hide from the fists and feet that keep tearing into him. His eyes large and overflowing with tears as looks up at Finn.

He feels more hands latch onto his body as he goes rearing backwards trying to escape from their grasps, trying to help Kurt. Burt is going to be so pissed at him, Finn was supposed to be Kurt's superhero, he was supposed to save him. Finn doesn't know where Puck is anymore, he's been pulled somewhere out of Finn's sight. But Finn can still hear him, screaming obscenities and struggling against what must be a mass of bodies. Finn knows that it takes a lot to hold Puck back when he's really pissed.

Finn's doesn't really remember how it happens, he's pretty sure that he has a concussion by now because how else could he explain why he kept forgetting shit, but somehow his pants are now down around his ankles and Karkofsky is grabbing Kurt by the hair and forcing him to look at Finn. Kurt would be upset with how he looks Finn thinks, the boy's nose is obviously shattered and there is a large gash along his eyebrow that is bleeding. For some reason this sight doesn't make Finn more angry but makes him, almost unnecessarily, embarrassed to be standing here butt naked. He tries to hide himself but one of the guys holding him just laughs and slaps his butt before spreading his legs open, so far so that its hard for Finn to stand. Finn doesn't really understand why they're making him stand with his legs so far apart, leaning forward so it looks like he'd be trying to take a drink out of a water fountain if there was one nearby.

Kurt's crying now, the tears that had been welling up in his eyes are now flowing over as Karkofsky forces him to look at Finn while stomps his foot down on Kurt's wrist. Finn hears something crack and Kurt starts to scream, all Finn can see is white hot rage as he is held in this awkward position. Finn can see Puck now, his screams are slowly starting to fade away and his face is turning pale and he stares wide eyed at whatever is happening behind Finn, his body now slack in the arms of the other boys. Finn tries to turn to see what's going on behind him, what got Puck going weak and Kurt crying. Well he isn't too sure if Kurt's crying about that because he did just get his wrist broken and he's almost beat up beyond recognition. Karkofsky's still hold Kurt's head and it makes Finn want to punch him in the face but he can't really move his arms because they're held so tightly, twisted behind his back and Karkofsky's whispering something into Kurt's ear as they look at Finn and Kurt looks like he's going to puke.

It's sudden and sort of frightens Finn, if he wasn't already scared shitless, when Puck starts screaming again and thrashing in the grips of the other boys, almost escaping this time. Finn can't make out what he's screaming but he hears his name and it sounds bad so Finn's suddenly worried about what's happening behind him. When two large hands grip his hip Finn suddenly realizes why Kurt and Puck look so terrified and why he's the only person naked. He had thought that they were just trying to humiliate him. He thrashes forwards, trying to escape and screams against the hand that it still covering his mouth.

"We're gonna tear your boyfriend apart Ladyface." Karkofsky says, chuckling into Kurt's ear, a large grin upon his face. And suddenly Kurt is up, up with an unimaginable amount of strength, trying to get to Finn. Trying to save Finn, trying to be Finn's superhero. Karkofsky just punches him in the gut and kicks him when he falls to the floor, Kurt didn't have a lot left in him, Finn can't really be angry with him at least he tried. He tries to curl in on himself, to look away from Finn but Karkofsky just laughs and rips his head up, making him look Finn in the eye. Finn doesn't know if he should be comforted by this or not. He looks over at Puck again, he looks exhausted and terrified as five or six guys hold him in place. If this wasn't such a serious situation Puck would laugh at him and say that at least he wasn't a pussy bitch like Finn, only having three guys hold him down.

"Ready for the ride of your life Hudson." Azimio whispers in his ear, the large boys body now pressed fully against his. Finn can feel his erection now, pressing against ass and his screams are being muffled against the hand as he tries to buck up and out of Azimio's grasp. Azimio says mutters something about he's his bitch now and with one thrust he's fully inside Finn.

And fuck it hurts, it pain is blinding and he's whimpering and drooling against the hand before its finally pulled away, the owner repulsed. Finn bites his lip and screws his eyes shut and Azimio thrusts in and out of him repeatedly, trying not to cry out. Every one around him is either silent in horror, Finn has a feeling that the other boys didn't think it'd go this far hell he didn't think it'd go this far, or laughing at Finn's expense. Azimio doesn't seem to be to happy about Finn's silence and slams into him hard, Finn is screaming at the pain, the burn. And suddenly the other guys are gone, he's on ground screaming incoherently and tears start to stream down his face. His ass is still up in the air and Finn can feel blood trickling down his thighs as Azimio fucks him raw. Finn's body is betraying him as Azimio start to hit something inside of him and Finn feels his dick twitch, more tears are falling down his face, tears of shame.

This isn't supposed to happen to someone like Finn, guys like Finn aren't supposed to get raped. He's the quarterback, he's over six feet, and he's definitely so far away from being a sissy boy. He feels a small hand grasp his and he looks forwards, there's Kurt, Karkofsky holding him down as he watches Azimio's actions. He moves closer to Finn, their noses almost touching as Kurt strokes Finn's hand with his thumb, trying to help Finn get through this. Finn feels more hot tears splash down his face as he tries to hide his own privates from Kurt, ashamed to show that his body is enjoying this. But Kurt sees and he smiles a sad smile before he whispers to Finn that it's okay, that it isn't his fault over and over again. Finn moves forwards slightly, hiding his face against Kurt's neck, sobbing quietly as possible.

Next thing he knows, its over. Azimio is dropping his lower half to the floor and their all laughing. Laughing at how used he looks, laughing at how he has an erection, laughing at how useless Puck and Kurt were. Their dropping Puck to the ground, the boy has finally given up his fight and just falls, as they leave. Both Azimio and Karkofsky are saying things but Finn can't hear them, it hurts too much, everything does.

After they Leave Kurt is trying to pull Finn into his arms with whatever strength the smaller boy has left and Puck's letterman jacket is being draped over him as he hear numbers being punched into a cell phone. As he lays in Kurt's arms, Kurt stroking his hair lazily with his good hand, he can't help but wish that he had a superhero, someone that could have saved him because Burt is sure to be really pissed when they get home.


End file.
